


Pnigophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Castiel and Dean Winchester Live Together, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel's Parents Being Assholes, Caught in the Act, Death, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of being smothered or choked, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Physical Abuse, Pnigophobia, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: Castiel has a nightmare...Dean is there to comfort him...they both share things about themselves...





	

“No! Please! Stop!” He yelled.

Dean jerked up in the bed. “Huh?”

“Stop! Please!” Cas yelled. “No!”

“Cas?” Dean rubbed his eyes as he noticed his husband kick and flail in the bed. “Cas, Babe, wake up.”

“DADDY! NO! PLEASE! I’ll be good!” Cas gasped.

“Wake up, Hon. Cas, you’re having a nightmare. Wake up.” Dean got up and straddled his lover and held the man’s wrist down.

Cas’s eye flicked open and screamed. He yanked his right hand free and punched the Winchester in the cheek. Dean fell backwards holding his face as the Novak sat up, orienting himself, panting. “Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean groaned.

“What’s going on?”

“Another nightmare. This time instead of kneeing me in the nuts, you punched me in the face.” Dean sighed. “Tell me what’s going on?”

“I can’t…it’s too hard.” Cas whispered.

“But, I’m your husband. You should be able to tell me anything. I want to know what’s bothering you.”

Cas wiped a hand down his face. “I had a dream about my dad and uncle.”

“Chuck and Zac?” Dean frowned. “I know you had a rocky history with them, but what happened that you haven’t told me?”

The Novak pulled his knees to his chest. “They would beat me and…ch—choke me or smother…me until I was seeing stars.”

“They aren’t gonna hurt you, anymore, Cas, Zachariah is dead and Chuck is in prison. You’re safe.” Dean comforted.

“I know, but it’s scary. Sometimes I still feel their hands on my neck.” Tears bubbled up in Cas’s eyes.

“Hey, hey, no tears, Babe. You’re safe. I promise.” Dean moved and pulled Cas into his arms. “I’m here with you, Love. I’m not gonna let anybody hurt you. Over my dead body.”

**_~ Flashback 13 Years~_ **

_“You worthless piece of shit. You’re a waste of oxygen.” Chuck yelled._

_“I’m sorry, Dad. I’ll be good.” The young Cas cried._

_“Wait until your Uncle gets here. How is he gonna feel when he finds out you broke that lamp?” Chuck scolded._

_“No, please. Don’t bring Uncle Zac, please. I’ll fix it.” Cas tugged on his Dad’s arm._

_Chuck slapped the boy away. “No, sit on the couch.”_

_Cas waited nervously for 20 minutes as his uncle entered the house. “Castiel, your father tells me you broke a lamp and tried to hide it from him and your uncle. What do you think your punishment should be?”_

_“I’ll fix the lamp…I’ll buy a new lamp. I’m sorry.” Cas sobbed. “Please, don’t hurt me.”_

_“it’s too late for sorry’s, Castiel.” Chuck said._

_Castiel’s uncle dragged the boy into Cas’s bedroom and threw him on the bed. The uncle crawled on the bed and straddled his nephew and wrapped his fingers around the boy’s neck. “Don’t waste oxygen, boy, other people need that more than you.”_

_“Uncle…” Cas gasped. He gripped his uncle’s wrists. “Stop…”_

_‘Why can’t you be like your brothers?” Chuck yelled angrily._

_“Daddy…” Cas managed to say. “Please…”_

_“You are worthless. You will never amount to anything.” Chuck kept speaking. “Your brother’s are gonna be successful, you’re a nobody.”_

_Cas gasped for air, still firmly gripping his uncle’s wrists. “Stop, Uncle, please.”_

_“Why should I listen to you?” Zachariah squeezing tighter._

_“Daddy, stop! Please!” Cas cried as he gasped for air more frantically._

_“Stop begging, why should I stop when you’re still being a bad boy?” Zac yelled._

_Cas gasped and wheezed as his uncle released his grip. “Sorry. So sorry.”_

_“Get some rest.” Chuck spoke calm. “No supper tonight.”_

_“Ok, I’m sorry, Dad.” Cas rasped. “Sorry, Uncle Zac.”_

_Chuck nodded. “It’s ok, Castiel. I still love you.”_

_The young Novak held his tongue about his fathers change in attitude. The two older men walked out of the room to leave Castiel to cry himself to sleep in his pillow. “I miss you, Mommy.”_

**_~End of Flashback~_ **

Cas sobbed in Dean’s arms. “I miss my mom.”

“I know, babe. It’s ok. Let it all out.” Dean gently rubbed Cas’s back with his nails. The Winchester kissed the Novak’s head. “I miss my mom, too.”

“What do you do when you miss her?” Cas pressed his forehead into Dean’s shoulder.

“I sing the song she used to sing to me.” Dean rocked his boyfriend. “Mom used to sing Hey Jude by the Beatles. Do you want me to sing to you?”

Cas cried again. “How do you get through the day? Every time I have a nightmare miss her more.”

“I have moments where I miss my mom so much. Almost every day I am stopped by something reminding me of her. When I get sad I have to stay strong for Sammy.”

“I don’t have anybody, Dean.” Cas gripped his boyfriend tight.

“You have me, Cas.  I will never leave you. I will never hurt you. It’s ok. I love you so much and hate seeing you like this.” Dean held the Novak tight.

**_~Flashback 7 Years~_ **

_Cas smiled as he placed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. They just laid on the bed in Cas’s room. The honeymoon stage was the best part of a new relationship. He had only been dating Dean for a month or two._

_“You’re usually ice cold, but right now, you’re so warm.” Dean smiled and pecked at his boyfriend’s lip._

_“My dad and uncle aren’t supposed to be home until 10 tonight. So, we could do some things.” Cas smiled. Dean pulled Cas on top of him. “Are you suggesting something dirty, Cas?”_

_“Of course. I want to be inside you.” Cas kissed and gently bite the Winchester’s bottom lip._

_“How much time do we have?” Dena looked at the clock._

_“Half an hour, so we better get going if we wanna clean up perfectly.” Cas unzipped Dean’s pants._

_They had just gotten naked and were making out very heavily. They never heard the front door open and footsteps up the stairs. It wasn’t until Cas had two fingers inside Dean’s ass, the door swung open to reveal Chuck standing there. “Castiel, Uncle Zac’s gonna be here in 20…Castiel!”_

_“Dad?!” Cas flinched._

_Dean gasped as he stared at Cas’s dad. “Mr. Novak…”_

_The oldest Novak walked over to Castiel and Dean. “Put clothes on, Cas. You…I knew you were corrupting my boy. Get out of his room! Out of my house!”_

_“Yes, sir.” Dean grabbed his clothes and dashed out of the house._

_Chuck waited until Cas was fully clothes, before flinging the boy on the bed and slapping his face. “I forbid you from seeing that boy ever again.”_

_“Dad, Dean’s a nice guy. He won’t hurt me.” Cas begged._

_“No, no son of mine is gonna be a gay fucking fairy.” Chuck wrapped his hands around Cas’s neck. “Don’t you dare turn into a faggot. Uncle Zac is gonna set you up with Lilith Masters daughter, Meg.”_

_“Dad. Please, stop.” Cas gasped for air._

_“Dean Winchester is a bad influence, just like his father.” Chuck growled. “I don’t ever wanna see you with him ever.”_

_Cas gripped his father’s wrist. “I—I love him.”_

_“No, you don’t!” Chuck squeezed tighter._

_“Dad, stop!” Cas tried to yell. He was seeing stars. “Please, Dad.”_

_The father let go and slapped Castiel across the face. “I was gonna do something nice for you, but you ruined that, boy.”_

**_~End of Flashback~_ **

“I’m so sorry, Dean.” Cas cried into his boyfriends chest.

“You have nothing to me sorry for, Babe.” Dean comforted.

“I keep waking you with my nightmares. Why are you still with me? I’m nothing, a nobody.” Cas sobbed.

“You’re my soulmate. To me, you’re not a nobody…you’re everything. We are nobody’s together. Don’t put yourself down.” Dean’s voice cracked.

Cas looked up to find that Dean was crying as well. “Why are you crying?”

“I forgot that you had just as rough of a childhood as I did and I never want any of that don’t to anyone, especially you. I can’t take how torn up you are right now.” Dean wiped his eyes. “I love you too damn much to see you like this and I want to kill your father and Uncle for doing this to you.”

“Don’t cry, Dean.” Cas wiped Dean’s eyes.

“No one is ever going to choke you or smother you ever again. I will protect you. Your father and uncle will never see the light of day. I can’t help getting emotional that you are hurting.”

“I love you so much. Never leave me.”

“Never. I promise.” Dean just held Cas in his arms until they both drifted off into sleep.

_******* _


End file.
